Vengeance
by angelcakes19
Summary: TFPrime, slightly AU. Knock Out decides that Starscream will make a challenging conquest for him after the loss of Breakdown. Starscream, however, has his reasons for avoiding the intimate company of others... Please read the warnings for future chapters carefully- likely to be censored on this site.
1. A Curious Encounter

_Author's Notes- Hi I'm sorry to drop yet another new fic on you guys but other fics are being worked on, and I'm following my muses as I lack the energy to force them into submission elsewhere or to write chapters at my more normal length (university has dropped on me). This fic will contain mutilation, gang and one-on-one rape, consensual slash, mental deterioration, gore and major character death- though scenes will be censored on this site, I advise reader discretion before following the link on my profile to the full version. _

_Warnings for this chapter- Sexual themes, hinted violence and Transformer swearing- chapter is posted in full._

_Bold- Comm link._

_Italics- Thoughts/memories/link speak._

_Pairings- Starscream and Knock Out. Megatron and Starscream (non-con)._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers or its characters._

_Verse- Prime._

_Units of Time: Astrosecond- 1 second, Klik- 1 minute, Cycle- 1 hour, Orn- 1 day, Decacycle- 1 week, Meta-cycle- 1 month, Solar cycle- 1 year, Vorn- 1 million years._

_Unbetaed._

_All mistakes are my own._

_Hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

Vengeance

Chapter One- A Curious Encounter

Knock Out snarled at the mess coating his thighs and interfacing panel, dabbing at it with a cloth in the hopes of preventing his finish being smeared further. Drones were always so lacking in finesse, never could they simply overload _inside _of him where he could seal it away until the medic had a private moment to wash himself out, _no, _they just had to get their fluids fragging everywhere. Then they would scamper away afterwards, helms bowed in fear and servos stinging where the CMO had battered them away from himself.

Interfacing was one thing, intimacy was quite another.

Wincing at the part-squeaking, part-squelching sound as he accidentally skipped his rag across his metal, the vain mech hissed, 'disgusting.'

'Finally something we can agree on,' a sarcastic voice droned from the shadows.

Knock Out glanced up, inwardly sighing at the sight of Starscream standing near the medbay doors.

'Must you really do that in here?' The Seeker's wings flared in revulsion.

Narrowing his ruby-red optics, Knock Out levelled a glare at the recently restored flier. Considering the medic had repaired Starscream, replaced his T-Cog for him, Knock Out felt he was owed some respect.

Starscream advanced slowly on the doctor, optics almost maroon in colour, wings raised in warning. Knock Out didn't drop the Seeker's gaze even as his spark began to pulse wildly, fearing for his already marred finish…

No. He had, verbally, challenged Megatron before, he would not back down from the SIC. If Starscream dared scratch him he could comfort himself with fantasies of dissection as he buffed himself later.

The Seeker, however, paused several steps from the medic. For a moment he just stared at Knock Out, expression dark, before he spoke lowly. 'I would not allow Megatron to see me like that, if I were you doctor.'

With that the Seeker turned on his pede and strode out, steps echoing on the cold Nemesis floors, as the medbay doors slid shut behind him.

Knock Out glanced down at himself, realising the vulnerable picture he presented. The drones wouldn't risk touching him, the other officers however…

The thought of Soundwave's tentacles or, Primus forbid, Megatron's claws on his plating made his paint crawl. Perhaps… Starscream posed a valid point and he should try to avoid trysts in the medbay in future.

But using an actual berthroom would suggest a familiarity Knock Out was deeply uncomfortable with…

Maybe a washracks would suffice? Yes, he grinned, two Autobots with one blast; he could get some much needed attention and then clean himself up immediately afterwards.

The self-satisfied expression faded from his faceplates as he thought of Starscream's strange behaviour. Surely he wasn't that offended by a bit of transfluid? After all the stories about the Seeker's prowess in the berth were legendary.

Of course, it may be that Starscream was simply feeling a bit _frustrated _himself. If so, his sourness was his own fault. Any drone would follow that mech into berth; Pit Knock Out bet that if the flier put his processor to it he could coax Megatron into a fun filled evening one orn or another…

After all, the lecherous gazes the tyrant sent his second spoke volumes so it wouldn't exactly be _difficult. _

Knock Out, though he typically preferred ground frames, _larger _models than the Seeker presented, wouldn't mind a night cycle or two himself if Starscream played nicely; that being no _deliberate _(damage done at the height of passion was tolerated, thought of as a compliment) use of claws on the CMO's finish.

The more the medic thought about it the more he believed it could be quite satisfying for the pair of them.

It seemed unlikely but perhaps, if Knock Out were patient, he could tempt Starscream into berth for a few cycles of lust. It was about time he had a proper new conquest, an actual challenge far beyond what any drone could offer.

It would pose a distraction for the vain mech in the wake of Breakdown's loss, something to focus his efforts on and to stop his unsatisfying meetings with the drones…

Knock Out smirked, optics shining as he continued to work on his appearance, imagining the Seeker's frame against his. Then he sighed through his vents as the fantasy ended with an image of him once more cleaning gunk off his frame.

Grimacing with distaste, he devoted himself more diligently to his task. Interfacing could be so pleasurable, with a decent partner, but the aftereffects were vile, and never worth the encounter if one's companion underperformed.

Starscream's reputation, however, preceded him and Knock Out allowed warmth to settle into his tanks once again as his plating eventually regained its usual unblemished appearance.

The Seeker would be worth the effort, Knock Out was sure of it.

* * *

Starscream stared at his reflection in the water, optics studying the form he presented. It had been a long time since he'd truly looked at himself and allowed himself to remember.

To see a time in his processor when he used to be near Megatron's equal in height and, while still agile, his frame had the bulk to back up his speed with strength.

It was not a time he could see clearly but then most of his memory files were long since corrupted, either lost entirely or stored in his processor as fuzzy images, most of which lacked any audio to accompany them. The very few that remained perfectly intact, good or bad, he protected within himself as if they were precious jewels.

The sudden sight of himself in this trickling stream, having left the Nemesis to temporarily escape his Master and his disciples, and the sight of Knock Out freshly… _taken,_ had sent a feeling reminiscent of an electric shock through his energon. He seldom thought about the origins of his current existence, the memories being both too painful and spark-twistingly humiliating.

Still, now his gaze was locked onto the reflection of his own optics Starscream found himself unable to relinquish it. Crouching, he dipped his helm to get closer to his mirror image…

He wasn't grey then, but bold reds, blues and whites arranged artistically on his frame. The only hint of the three colours now were scattered about his metallic body, mostly half-hidden.

Soundwave, he supposed, had done an admirable job, rebuilding him how he did.

That Megatron had undone some of the TIC's work since then was something he believed himself to have come to terms with. What he lost had never provided him with any pleasure, only suffering and a perverse joy for others, so he did not mourn them, not any longer.

It was not as if it were his wings or the sky that was barred to him and, as long as they remained his, the rest did not matter.

With a determined sigh, his wings flicked out and he leapt into a transformation, heading back for the Nemesis grimly. He didn't care how many beatings or time it took him; he would have revenge for what his Master dared to do to him and, Primus knew, savour every moment of it.

Or deactivate trying.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review._

_Praise and Acid Rain readers- Sorry for the wait but updates are in the works and should be updated shortly after a couple of university assignments I have._


	2. A Leap and A Stumble

_Author's Notes- Hi here is chapter two- it is uncensored. _

_This fic will contain mutilation, gang and one-on-one rape, consensual slash, mental deterioration, gore and major character death- though scenes will be censored on this site, I advise reader discretion before following the link on my profile to the full version. _

_Thanks to all those who favorited, alerted and left kudos; and to __The-writing-Mew__, __DemonSurfer__, Iwanita, __fan girl 666__, moonlightnight1, and __The Happy Shark__ for reviewing. _

_Warnings for this chapter- Sexual themes, hinted violence and Transformer swearing._

_Bold- Comm link._

_Italics- Thoughts/memories/link speak._

_Pairings- Starscream and Knock Out. Megatron and Starscream (non-con)._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers or its characters._

_Verse- Prime._

_Units of Time: Astrosecond- 1 second, Klik- 1 minute, Cycle- 1 hour, Orn- 1 day, Decacycle- 1 week, Meta-cycle- 1 month, Solar cycle- 1 year, Vorn- 1 million years._

_Unbetaed._

_All mistakes are my own._

_Hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

Chapter Two- A Leap and A Stumble 

He had been a scientist then and, from the looks of his notes and some of his previous work, he believed a very good one. He lacked the spirit for it now, however, and most of his experiments lay unfinished in the back of his storage cupboard. Perhaps that was what had provoked Megatron so, that he had dared to question his decisions concerning science once too often…?

Starscream shrugged it off as he stalked through the halls of the Nemesis. It was another lifetime, one not worth thinking about. Crossing Soundwave in the hall, the Seeker didn't notice the TIC pause as he passed, the former gladiator turning at the strange flare in Starscream's energy field.

Soundwave faltered for a few moments, then carried silently on.

Starscream rounded the corner, pace remaining constant as his comm line was pinged by Knock Out, wanting to meet him for a general systems check. Venting loudly, the Seeker turned on his pede, back down the corridor he had come from towards the medbay. What could the medic possibly want? Starscream had been checked thoroughly- or, at least, as thoroughly as he allowed- on his return.

His replaced T-Cog was fine… That brought a temporary and rare genuine smile to his lip components, the skies having been much missed in his time away, and it had been blissful to return to them. He supposed it was what many mechs would compare an overload to… The happy expression dropped from his faceplates and a scowl grew in its place, remaining stubbornly until he reached Knock Out's domain.

Entering, Starscream bit back a hiss at the tentative touch from the medic's field, clearly intended to be unfelt by him. However, the flier was particularly sensitive to the energy fields of others, their mannerisms or lack thereof. Knock Out's was always more blatant than most, unless he was scared then it was locked down tight, but that brief contact had made both their fields all but sizzle.

The medic feigned innocence though and indicated to the waiting medical berth, field backing off slightly.

Rolling his optics theatrically, Starscream huffed and pulled himself up onto the soft metal, wings leaning back to rest on the cushioned surface. The Seeker idly wondered at the consideration, Knock Out generally put him in the berth nearest to servo whether complimentary to his wings or not, comfort never on the medic's processor in regards to others. The vain mech seemed to take great pleasure in making his 'patients' suffer now Starscream came to think of it, a melody of screams echoing out from the medbay after most battles.

And Knock Out wasn't always trying to _save _the mechs in his brutal care, his love of dissecting the still functional was well known.

Narrowing his optics suspiciously as Knock Out produced a scanner from his subspace; Starscream debated grabbing the medic's wrist and calling a halt to everything. The automobile wouldn't try anything foolish; he valued his plating too much, but…

_He was fine! This was unnecessary!_

'Now, now,' Knock Out murmured, a strange smile on his faceplates as he noticed the SIC's discomfort. 'Not scared are we Mein Commandant?'

Growling softly, keeping the image of Knock Out coated in another's fluid firmly out of his processor, the Seeker gestured in a swirling motion, 'get on with it… _doctor_.' He almost snarled, claws flexing on the cool medical berth.

The medic smirked, running the scanner up and down the Seeker's form, 'everything seems in working order.'

If Starscream didn't know better he would say Knock Out _purred _that statement. 'Knock Out,' more than a hint of warning slipped into his voice, servo flying up to tightly grip the vain mech's wrist. The automobile paused, expression coy as he met his superior's optics.

'Yes, Commander Starscream?' Knock Out held the flier's gaze, his field lightly brushing Starscream's in a questioning motion.

The Seeker flicked his own field back like a whiplash, pushing Knock Out's arm away from him and flopping back on the soft metal surface. _Back off! _

The medic grinned widely as he withdrew his field and his servo… _slipped. _The scanner beeped angrily, having been set to alert the vain mech to any anomalies or internal deformities in Starscream's frame. It hovered above the Seeker's interface array, only given minimal protection by the SIC's slim panel.

Starscream froze, frame stiffening and field turning ice-cold. Knock Out barely noticed, his optics riveted to the readout on the small screen. 'What… what the _frag?' _The CMO's ruby orbs flashed in what the Seeker could only assume was disgust.

Leaping to his pedes as rage stormed through his energon, the SIC's winged body shook, talons digging deep enough into his metallic palms to draw mech-blood; dripping to the sterilised floor with almost inaudible plinks.

Knock Out looked from his tool to Starscream and back again, 'w-what-'

The Seeker's energy field slammed out, stealing the medic's breath as Starscream advanced a few steps. Any trace of former amusement in the automobile faded, his spark constricting at the murderous intent in the winged mech's demeanour.

'Star-Starscream,' he choked, stumbling backwards and out of easy reach, servos rising defensively.

The Seeker paused, Megatron's speech of unity in their ranks echoing in his helm. If he scrapped Knock Out he would jeopardise his place, and it was still so very vulnerable, Megatron's pet never far from him, monitoring his every word and action. Any sign of dissidence could very well mean the destruction of his spark…

Venting heavily, the flier brought his field in tight to himself and took a step away from Knock Out, talons releasing the cruel puncturing clutch on some of the softest metal of his frame. This could not be settled with violence, not the kind Starscream felt like administering anyway.

'This… does not leave this room Knock Out, you hear me?' He glared at the sports car, his frame twisted away from the medic's gaze, the medical berth placed between them.

Knock Out slowly nodded his helm, talons piercing the scanner screen in a miniature shower of silver sparks.

Starscream turned on his pede, spark constricting, as he headed for the medbay doors. He'd been so _careful, _never allowing any medic to walk away knowing… knowing; he'd taken so many measures to keep it all secret, the reputation that had been developed around him being, in his opinion, too much just on its own, let alone if the real truth or some approximation of it came out.

And now he was relying on Knock Out of all mechs to keep his mouth shut.

But then… the medic had kept quiet about their little coup attempt. However, this time, it was only Starscream who would lose face. Most of what remained of the army didn't know, it having happened way back near the beginning of the war and the front of the Decepticons had much changed since then. If it got out among the drones now, he'd lose the very little respect he had rebuilt on ship. The fliers followed him, left no other choice now Dreadwing was gone, but the grounders, despite his rank, owed him all but nothing.

Wings twitching anxiously, Starscream exited the medbay, the doors sliding shut behind him with a mocking hiss, and wandered down the quiet corridors, heading for the sanctuary of his quarters.

Knock Out stood trembling, servo deeply embedded in his piece of equipment. He had never suspected that Starscream's field would be so _powerful. _It had sent thrills of fear-laced excitement through his entire frame, subdued his own energy without much effort. Of course, Starscream had been enraged at the time, adding strength to his field, fuel to the fire…

That overwhelming anger would probably make things difficult, even more so than they had been originally.

No one else had ever reacted so violently to him but he had been out of the game for a while. He'd had Breakdown and no other as his partner for many vorns, and the drones needed no courting. Knock Out sighed, his misjudgement would set his efforts back Primus knew how much. He had known Starscream would need some degree of subtlety but he had miscalculated catastrophically, basing too much on the flier's rumoured promiscuity and thinking he had only to make up for what he knew the winged mech viewed as his failings, his choice of alt mode and such.

Although… he had not had all the information required. Frowning at his mangled tool, Knock Out wondered what the slag had happened to the Seeker. The damage done to his interfacing array was devastating and quite likely irreparable. Though, maybe, with time and the right tools Knock Out could fix the Seeker, at least to some extent.

Perhaps.

Despite Starscream's higher than normal pitched voice, he was most certainly not a femme, so it was not as if the injuries were in anyway natural. Had he been sparked like it? Somehow Knock Out doubted it, it just didn't feel right. No, it most likely occurred sometime after Starscream's adult upgrade; that would explain the Seeker's aversion to touch from his peers, and how the SIC's systems had developed. If it had happened on sparking, the medic was sure Starscream's frame and internals would have grown differently, compensating for the loss not ignoring it.

Knock Out forced himself to move, to dispose of his tool.

As he imitated his usual swagger across his medbay, the CMO briefly contemplated the possibility of blackmail but quickly dismissed it. That would remove all the fun from the hunt and put a certain bitterness and venom into the proceedings that would be most undesired.

This was a setback, true, but not a fatal one. Knock Out was more than willing to be content with what Starscream could offer.

He had only to convince the Seeker to offer it.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review. _


	3. Quiet

_Author's Notes- Hi here is chapter three- it is uncensored. _

_This fic will contain mutilation, gang and one-on-one rape, consensual slash, mental deterioration, gore and major character death- though scenes will be censored on this site, I advise reader discretion before following the link on my profile to the full version. _

_Thanks to all those who favorited, alerted and left kudos; and to __The-writing-Mew__, Deezaster82_, _xXAnime-SeekerXx__, __DemonSurfer__, Iwanita, __fan girl 666__, moonlightnight1, and __The Happy Shark__ for reviewing. _

_Warnings for this chapter- Sexual themes (brief masturbation), hinted violence and Transformer swearing._

_Bold- Comm link._

_Italics- Thoughts/memories/link speak._

_Pairings- Starscream and Knock Out. Megatron and Starscream (non-con)._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers or its characters._

_Verse- Prime._

_Units of Time: Astrosecond- 1 second, Klik- 1 minute, Cycle- 1 hour, Orn- 1 day, Decacycle- 1 week, Meta-cycle- 1 month, Solar cycle- 1 year, Vorn- 1 million years._

_Unbetaed._

_All mistakes are my own._

_Hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

Chapter Three- Quiet

That evening, Knock Out found himself wandering the Nemesis hallways. It was something he had taken to doing shortly after Breakdown's deactivation as the medbay became suffocating in its silence. He'd leave his domain with no particular destination on his processor, following his pedes mindlessly down the quiet corridors.

His steps dragged as boredom and loneliness scratched at him, scraping at the insides of his energon lines. It was too quiet, his audios and processor roaring with something like white noise. He missed racing, missed companionship… Breakdown had known him deeply, could read him and his moods like a datapad; to suddenly lose that familiarity was a shock he had yet to recover from.

The drones, while Knock Out knew they had an intricate society of their own on the ship, never seemed to want to speak with him. It was rare in the encounters he had with them for even a single word to be exchanged. While that was how the medic liked it and the Eradicons did well to be afraid of him, the exchanges always felt lacking, leaving him longing for something… _more._

The vain mech hoped Starscream could fill the hole, at least for one orn. He grimaced briefly at the thought of the Seeker and his injuries. Traditional interfacing would be completely out of the question, Knock Out would wager, but… there were other ways Cybertronians could give each other pleasure, ways that would be kinder to both their needs.

Starscream need not feel pressured or fear injury, and the medic would keep his paintjob spotless.

Knock Out paused at the sound of raised voices, backing up a couple of steps to slip behind a corner. A door slid open, Starscream flying out and slamming into the opposite wall, rolling down it to land on his side on the floor, wings crumpled and coughing violently. Knock Out stared at the vile purple, his tanks churning strangely (how odd, he thought briefly, the sight of energon from others never disgusted him unless it made contact with his plating), dripping from the Seeker's mouth as the SIC retched.

Megatron emerged moments later, walking past Starscream sneering, as if his second were a stain on the floor. Without a word he left, steps pounding on the metallic floor and creating an echo which lasted long after the Decepticon Lord had departed, thankfully in the direction leading away from the medic.

Starscream didn't rise, shuddering and pressing himself into the wall as if trying to sink into it, remembering the last time in a foolish attempt to block out this one, moments after Dreadwing's deactivation. It had been… willing almost, as Megatron had been nearly gentle, Starscream being eager to prove his loyalty and express his, at the time, genuine gratitude. But… now that he had all but initiated it once, Megatron seemed to expect it on a regular basis as it had been vorns ago now.

Knock Out, unknowing of what was passing through Starscream's mind, approached several paces then hovered. The Seeker's moods were always impossible to judge after his 'sessions' with Megatron, sometimes accepting help docilely as his processor pieced itself back together, more often lashing out at any and all who approached, taking out his humiliation and pain on them. But… if he left the SIC in the hallway without at least offering assistance, the flier was bound to find out somehow and any chance of seducing him would fade further away.

Taking tentative steps, not masking his presence, Knock Out reached Starscream's side and slowly crouched, careful not to scratch his paint on the harsh flooring, 'Commander Starscream?'

The SIC snapped out of his reverie and pulled sharply away from the medic, not quite concealing himself quick enough for Knock Out to miss the energon stains on the Seeker's legs and inner thighs. Rising quickly, Knock Out mirroring the movement, Starscream glared venomously at the doctor, ruby optics smouldering, before turning on his thrusters and striding off.

The medic idly noted Starscream's talons repeatedly clenching and unclenching as the Seeker rounded the corner, as he turned to head back to the medbay. Megatron was a cold mech, a Cybertronian who could occasionally be exceptionally cruel, especially to his second. However, even with Starscream, the Warlord always appeared to have a reason, however flimsy, for his actions. After all, as many Eradicons murmured in the shadows, it wasn't as if Starscream didn't ask for the blows he received.

At least in public.

Or so Knock Out had thought before the Seeker had gone rogue and he, as the easiest target above the drones, became the subject of Megatron's ire when it flared. The relief he felt bordered on sadism on the rare occasions the tyrant's anger or disappointment had been directed at someone else. Seeing Hardshell squirm, knowing it would normally be himself in the Insecticon's place, had made his spark flutter. Dreadwing, towards the end, spent quite a bit of time in the medic's company. Bent wings, minor and severe dents across his majestic frame, broken panelling… the list went on. There had been, Knock Out believed, some camaraderie, a sense of kinship developing between them, despite the circumstances of Breakdown's death and the medic's dubious loyalty to their Lord.

The large Seeker's loss had been… unfortunate.

However, thinking of his dear assistant brought a cruel smirk to Knock Out's faceplates. Surely Starscream would wish to hear about the destruction of the parasite who had attempted to permanently mutilate him? It was a good story; truly it was, without any exaggeration required. Satisfying and darkly pleasurable, it would draw Starscream in like a honey bee to a rose.

Knock Out's steps briefly lightened as his mood improved but his processor quickly recalled his initial train of thought…

Maybe Megatron was even more monstrous than Knock Out had perceived him to be. There had to be a reason mech's production levels faltered and crashed when in close proximity to their Master- after all Starscream was _reasonably _competent when the tyrant wasn't around, and before Dreadwing came to Earth he was efficiently killing Wreckers across the galaxy- and the medic believed he knew it.

Treacherous as Starscream had been in the past, no mech deserved what he had been through if the doctor's suspicions were correct.

Crossing the threshold of his medbay, the thoughts flowing through his processor drowning out the silence, Knock Out crossed the sterilised floors to get to the entrance of his adjoining private quarters, clambering into his berth without preamble. Once he was comfortable and the cool soft metal of his covers had warmed to a pleasant degree, he continued to plan a way to get Starscream to be his. These somewhat logical thoughts quickly deteriorated into fantasy, however, and his engines purred as his servos played with his own frame, exploring knowingly and building up a charge to temporarily sate his desires.

Gasping and whining quietly in the privacy of his berthroom, Knock Out played with sensitive seams and wiring that he bore to himself. Trembling on the purple coverlet, the medic bit at his lower lip component as his ventilations became more laboured, mouth opening in silent and barely audible cries of rising pleasure. His whimpers quickly grew into a loud keen when the electric charge quickly overwhelmed him, blasting out in his field as he overloaded, frame arching then slumping back on to his berth as he panted for air. Nevertheless he soon dropped into a peaceful recharge, engines rumbling quietly in contentment.

* * *

Starscream shot into a storage cupboard as soon as he left the medic's sight, using his codes to keep everyone else out, and unsubspaced a cloth to clean himself off, hoping as anxiety settled into his tanks that Knock Out hadn't seen anything. What the frag had the medic been doing wandering the corridors this late? It was nicknamed the graveyard shift for a reason; he should have been unlucky to bump into a drone at this hour, let alone the vain medic who should have been deep in recharge cycles ago.

Something would have to been done about the ruby mech, to ensure his silence.

But what? He couldn't just _get rid _of him, not like before, it would definitely be noticed. And the Decepticons needed the officers. He had nothing to blackmail Knock Out with, all the medic's dirty little secrets that Starscream knew having come out when the SIC was put under the cortical psychic patch.

Bribery then?

Yes, that could work. It wouldn't be that hard to arrange a bit of racing time for the medic then turn a blind optic to it.

Starscream dabbed at himself, trying not to smear the fluids too much on his paint, not out of vanity but out of need for secrecy. Megatron hadn't been as hard on him as normal, but as Starscream couldn't produce lubricant it always stung. The throw, for the tyrant, had been playful; the Seeker's injuries made 'in the heat of passion'. Megatronhad been strangely kind of recent, there was no taunting or mockery when they together in their 'sessions' or afterwards, and in any other context the tyrant's behaviour may have been described as teasing. It made the experience no less humiliating but at least it wasn't as painful as it could be. The SIC's helm fell into his metallic palm with a quiet clang, and he rubbed it harshly.

He had never thought when he came back that things would become so complicated.

Consoling himself with the fact that at least the issue of Knock Out could be dealt with, even if Megatron's motives weren't known as yet, Starscream gently finished cleaning his soiled frame. The medic's odd behaviour had also been noticed. Starscream smirked sardonically, if he didn't know any better he'd say Knock Out had been actually _concerned _about him. Chuckling softly, he discarded the cloth into his subspace and headed to his rooms.

He'd have a word with Knock Out, first thing in the day cycle.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review._

_Praise readers- New chapter is up- really sorry for the wait._


End file.
